Elevator door sill guide
This is a guide to elevator door sills. This can be used to identify elevator brands, or figure out the age of an elevatorFor the automatic doors, it also related to the door operator production year.. A&P. Steven Scissor gate door sills 1930s? A&P. Steven antique logo.jpg|1930s? A&P. Steven door sill (Swing door outside) EPL Automatic solid door sills 1930s? EPL_door_sills_old.png|1930s? EPL door sill (center open doors) Express Lift Automatic solid door sills 1980s-2000 Express Lift door track (center opening).JPG|1995 Express Lift door sill (center opening doors) Haughton Automatic solid door sills Around 1967-1978 HaughtonDoorsill.JPG|Around 1967-1978 Haughton door sill (center open doors) IMG_0144.JPG|Around 1967-1978 Haughton door sill (two speed doors) Indolift 1980s to 1990s Automatic solid door sills BGBR.jpg|1988 Indolift door sill (center open doors) SPPH2.jpg|1990s Indolift door sill (center open doors) Johns Perry Automatic solid door sills 1974-1986 Johns_Perry_Lifts_door_sills.jpg|1974-1986 Johns Perry door sill (center open doors) Johns & Waygood Automatic solid door sills 1950s?-1974 Johns&Waygood logo door sills.jpg|1950s?-1974 Johns & Waygood door sill (center-opening doors). Kone :For the Kone section, this will applied only the countries other than America unless otherwise stated. Automatic solid door sills 1980s-1990s Kone ADB 3 sill.jpg|The Kone door sill belongs with their ADB 3 door operator. This also applied to their ADC door operator. 2000-present (outside America) Kone's door component department were taken over by Wittur Group since 2000Wittur Group Milestones. Their AMD door operator (include AMD-1 and AMD-2Kone AMD Doors and Entrances) were made by Wittur GroupDespite the door operator were made by Wittur Group. It still have Kone internal label sticker on the door operator (refer to this picture and Kone High-Performance Door Systems documents).Wittur - AMD 2 car door operator. Kone AMD sill A.jpg|The current Kone door sill belongs with their AMD-1 door operator. 2000-present (in America) Kone provide 3 types of door operators: G2M (GAL door operators replacement), AMD (supplied by Wittur Group) and MAC. Mitsubishi Automatic solid door sills 1960s? Old Mitsubishi Door Sill Logo 1.png|1960s? Mitsubishi door sill in Tokyo, Japan. (two speed doors) 1970s-Mid 1990s Old Mitsubishi Door Sill Logo 2.png|1970s-mid 1980s Mitsubishi door sill in Tokyo, Japan. (center open doors) Mitsubishi door sills logo American.jpg|1985-Early 1990s Mitsubishi door sill in the United States. (center open doors) Late 1990s-Present Otis No inner doors door sills Late 1910s VintageOtisDoorSill.JPG|Late 1910s? Otis door sill (Single speed sliding door outside) Scissor gate door sills Late 1890s?-Early 1900s? IMG_2414.JPG|Late 1890s?-Early 1900s? Otis door sill (Single speed sliding door outside, exterior door sill might not be original) Mid 1900s?-Late 1900s? IMG_5053.JPG|Mid 1900s?-Around 1913 Otis door sill (Single speed sliding door outside) Early 1910s?-Around 1913? IMG0022.JPG|Early 1910s-Around 1913? Otis door sill (Swing door outside) Around 1913-Late 1910s? IMG_0014.JPG|Around 1913-Late 1910s? Otis door sill (Single speed sliding door outside) Early 1920s?-Around 1926 IMG_5136.JPG|Mid 1900s?-Around 1913 Otis door sill (Swing door outside) Waygoodotis.png|Early 1920s? Waygood-Otis door sill (Unknown door outside) Around 1927-Around 1928 IMG_5115.JPG|Around 1927-Around 1928 Otis door sill (Swing door outside) Around 1929-Early 1930s Otis_door_sills_logo_20s.jpg|Around 1929-Early 1930s Otis door sill (Two speed sliding door outside) DoorSill.JPG|Around 1929-Early 1930s Otis Micro-Drive door sill (Two speed sliding door outside, damaged) Mid 1930s-1940s DoorSill6.JPG|Mid 1930s-1940s Otis door sill (Non-original swing door outside) Barred gate door sills Around 1914?-Early 1930s? IMG_5308.JPG|Around 1914?-Early 1930s? Otis door sill (Swing door outside) Automatic solid door sills Around 1925-Around 1975 IMG_0127.JPG|Around 1925-Around 1975 Otis door sill (Two speed doors) Waygood Otis door sills BH.jpg|Australia/New Zealand/United Kingdom Around 1925-1935? Waygood-Otis door sill (Design 1, center open doors) Waygood-OTIS.jpg|Australia/New Zealand/United Kingdom Around 1925-1935? Waygood-Otis door sill (Design 2, center open doors) IMG 0539.jpg|Australia/New Zealand/United Kingdom Around 1925-1935? Waygood-Otis door sill (Design 3, Side/center open doors) 552.jpg|United Kingdom 1970s? Otis door sill (Center open doors) 279.JPG|United Kingdom Mid-Late 1970s? Otis door sill (Two speed doors) Around 1975-Late 1970s IMG_5455.JPG|Around 1975-Late 1970s Otis door sill (Side open doors) DoorsillOld2.JPG|Around 1975-Late 1970s Otis door sill (Two speed doors) DoorsillOld.JPG|Around 1975-Late 1970s Otis door sill (Center open doors) DoorSillOld3.JPG|Different Around 1975-Late 1970s Otis door sill (Center open doors) 1980s-Present Screenshot_2014-10-27-08-37-17.png|1980s-Mid 1990s Otis door sill (Center open doors) (Credit to Instagram user rxunltd) DoorsillNew.JPG|1980s-Mid 1990s Otis door sill (Center open doors) DoorSillNewer2.JPG|Late 1990s-Present Otis door sill with logo (Center open doors) DoorSillNewer.JPG|Mid 1990s-Present Otis door sill without logo (Side open doors) Doorsill2 (2).JPG|Mid 1990s-Present Otis door sill without logo (Center open doors) Otis2000doorsill.JPG|European 1980s?-Present? Otis door sill (Two speed doors) OTIS_Door_Sill.jpg|Asia/New Zealand 2000s-Present Otis door sill (Center open doors) Bandicam 2014-12-12 00-57-54-602.jpg|European 1980's?-Present? Otis door sill (Center opening doors) However, the Otis logo is upside down. Pacific Scissor gate door sills 1900s?-1920s? Pacific.JPG|1900s?-1920s? Pacific door sill (swing door outside, most likely not original) PacificOffCenterDoorSill.JPG|1900s?-1920s? Pacific off center name door sill (Swing door outside) Schindler Automatic solid door sills 1960s-1970s In this period, Schindler using their QKS6, QKS7 and QKS8 door operator. The door sills design are same as later Schindler elevators with QKS9 door operator. Platt - Schindler.JPG|UK 1960s-1970s Platt-Schindler door sill (two speed doors, credit: Beno.org.uk) 1980s-2000s In this period, Schindler mostly using their QKS9 door operator (for center opening doors) so the door sill will be quite similar. This not applied in America. Screenshot_2014-10-31-12-26-05.png|1980s? American Schindler door sill (Center opening doors) (Credit to Instagram user milesweber) Screenshot_2014-11-08-08-45-46.png|1990s American Schindler door sill (Center opening doors) (Credit to Instagram user reydawei) Schindler 1990s sill.jpg|1990s Schindler (worldwide) door sill (Telescopic center opening doors) 2000s-Present Beginning with 2000s, Schindler choose Sematic Group for their door component supplier. So the style of the doors are slightly different than past. They also use door component provided by Wittur Group (compulsory for 5500 elevators) for some installations. Their QKS9 door component still applied but quite rare for few installationsSchindler lift in Luk Yeung Sun Chuen. Schindler door sill badge.JPG|2000s-Present Schindler (Sematic) door sill (center-opening doors, 5400 AP). Schindler 5500 door sill.jpg|2013-Present Schindler (Wittur) door sill (center-opening doors, 5500). Toshiba Automatic solid door sills 1980s-1990s Toshiba_door_sills_logo.jpg|1980s-1990s Toshiba door sill (center open doors). Van Emon Scissor gate door sills Early 1910s? VanEmonDoorSill.JPG|Early 1910s? Van Emon door sill (Single slide manual door outside) Westinghouse Automatic solid door sills 1950s Westinghouse_door_sills_logo.jpg|1950s Westinghouse door sill (center open doors) Doorsill.JPG|1950s Westinghouse door sill (two speed center-opening doors). 1960s IMG_0066.JPG|1960s Westinghouse door sill (two speed center-opening doors). See also *Generic elevator component door sill guide *Escalator landing plate guide *Elevator doors External links *Langer & Laumann - Lift Door Manufacturers (for searching corresponding door operator to determine how old of the door sills is) Category:Elevator doors Category:Elevator guides